The Unnoticed Hero
by euniquemissy
Summary: Tahun-tahun yang terlupakan, dari seorang pahlawan yang tidak dikenal. Perjalanan RAB berbalik dari seorang Pelahap Maut menjadi pahlawan. my first fic, masih butuh banyak belajar, tentu saja...
1. Chapter 1

**Ini Fic pertama aku, setelah hanya berhasil membaca dan membaca karya kalian semua, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri membuat fic juga. ini tentang Regulus Black, tokoh favorit saya, dan saya dedikasikan pada penggemar RAB yang lain. Ceritanya masih panjang, tapi saya ga akan ngelanjutin kalau tampaknya tidak ada yang tertarik V.V soalnya saya masih kurang percaya diri, jadi saya mohon reviewnya ya, tolong kritik saya. makasih, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling, bukan aku, sayang sekali, kalau aja aku :P  
**

* * *

**1971**

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu melongok dari celah pintu ke sebuah kamar mewah dengan dinding berlapis kertas dinding keperakan, mengintip kakaknya yang sedang mengepak beberapa jubah, kuali dan barang-barang lain ke sebuah koper besar. Anak laki-laki yang di dalam kamar menyadari adiknya yang mengintip di pintu dan menoleh sambil tersenyum lebar. Si adik nyengir lebar ketika ketahuan dan si kakak melambaikan tangannya menyuruh si adik masuk.

"Aku ingin ikut kau, Sirius," kata anak laki-laki itu sambil duduk di tempat tidur, di samping koper yang setengah penuh.

"Kau akan berangkat tahun depan, Regulus. Kau harus bersabar satu tahun lagi," kata Sirius pada Regulus sambil terus membereskan kopernya.

"Huh, setahun itu lama," kata Regulus sambil meraih kotak panjang tipis berisi tongkat sihir yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Aku ingin punya ini…"

"Jangan sampai jatuh!" teriak Sirius sambil menatap kotak tongkatnya yang baru dibeli dua hari yang lalu. Regulus tertawa kecil melihat kekhawatiran kakaknya dan meletakkan lagi tongkat itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan tahun ini, Sirius? Siapa yang bisa aku ajak bermain?" protes Regulus lagi saat Sirius kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada koper Hogwartsnya. "Aku sendirian, menyebalkan," katanya lagi.

Sirius tersenyum jahil melihat adiknya yang bersungut-sungut. Setelah mengacak rambut Regulus yang identik dengan rambutnya, panjang hampir sebahu, Sirius mendorong Regulus ke tempat tidur dan mereka saling bergulat dengan tawa keras dari masing-masing, dan tidak berhenti sampai mereka kehabisan napas dan terjatuh di tempat tidur besar itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi tahun depan saja?"

"Bodoh! Mana mungkin, kan!" Sirius kembali mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. "Tenang saja, aku akan kirim burung hantu tiap hari," kata Sirius.

"Benar?"

"Tentu saja. Hogwarts pasti sangat luar biasa, banyak yang akan bisa aku ceritakan padamu, Reg," kata Sirius sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Regulus tersenyum dalam diam dan juga memandangi langit-langit kamar kakaknya. "Dan tahun depan kita pergi bersama. Kau dan aku. Kita akan bersama-sama pergi ke Hogwarts!" Sirius berseru sambil berdiri di tempat tidurnya dan berlagak seakan memandangi kastil yang hanya ada di bayangannya. Regulus tertawa dan ikut berdiri di tempat tidur.

"Sirius dan Regulus akan pergi ke Hogwarts tahun depan!" seru Regulus dan mereka berdua saling berteriak bersama lalu disambung dengan tawa yang hanya mereka sendiri yang tahu sebabnya.

_1 September 1971_

_Hari ini Sirius pergi ke Hogwarts. Aku dan ibu mengantarnya ke peron 9¾. Kereta api Hogwarts sangat keren, aku juga ingin sekali naik ke atasnya. Tapi Sirius benar, aku juga akan menaiki kereta itu tahun depan bersamanya. Dan Sirius sudah berjanji akan mengirim surat tiap hari, aku seharusnya tidak boleh sedih. Tapi aku kesal, sekarang aku sendirian, agak aneh mendengar kamar sebelah itu sunyi, tanpa suara Sirius._

_Tadi dari jendela kereta Sirius melambai padaku, aku hampir menangis, tapi aku tidak menangis, aku tidak mau Sirius mengejekku kalau aku menangis. Dia duduk dengan seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata bundar, anak itu tampak agak angkuh, aku berharap Sirius tidak lupa menulis padaku karena terlalu asik bermain dengan anak itu. Tapi aku senang dia dapat teman baru, mungkin tahun depan aku bisa bermain bersama mereka di Hogwarts._

_2 September 1971_

_Ibu benar-benar marah. Sirius masuk ke asrama Gryffindor. Ibu menasihatiku sepanjang hari, berkata aku tidak boleh masuk asrama lain selain Slyterin, apalagi Gryffindor. Ibu bilang itu adalah hal paling memalukan yang pernah terjadi di keluarga kami. Aku agak takut melihat ibu marah seperti itu dan ayah juga ikut-ikutan bertampang kesal seharian. Ibu mengancamku jika aku mengikuti jejak Sirius dia tidak akan menganggap aku anaknya lagi. Kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi?_

_Lagipula, apa yang dipikirkan Sirius sampai dia bisa masuk ke asrama Kelahiran-Muggle itu? Tapi di suratnya untukku (yang telah aku sembunyikan dari ibu) dia sepertinya senang-senang saja, bahkan bangga. Aku tidak mengerti, seharusnya Sirius malu. Dia juga bercerita tentang seseorang bernama James Potter, dia bilang anak itu sangat keren dan aku harus berkenalan dengannya._

_Aku hanya berharap tahun depan aku tidak masuk Gryffindor, aku tidak mau mengulang kesalahan yang sama dengan Sirius. Aku tidak mau membuat ibu dan ayah marah seperti itu lagi._

_7 Oktober 1971_

_Surat Sirius luar biasa. Dia menceritakan semua hal yang dia lakukan bersama teman barunya, si Potter. Surat itu benar-benar menghibur. Aku tidak percaya mereka mengurung seorang anak, yang dia sebut Snivelly, di menara astronomi. Dia mendapat detensi, tapi Sirius tidak terdengar menyesal. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah berubah._

_Tapi semua surat Sirius harus aku sembunyikan dari ibu. Di suratnya terakhir, dia bahkan menyuruh aku untuk masuk asrama Gryffindor jika aku ke Hogwarts nanti. Dia bilang Gryffindor sangat keren dan Slyterin benar-benar payah. Aku memperingatkannya tadi, dia sebaiknya tidak berkata hal seperti itu. Apalagi jika sampai ketahuan ibu, dia bisa dibunuh. Semoga Sirius mendengarkan peringatanku, walaupun aku tidak yakin._

_25 Desember 1971_

_Natal kali ini menyebalkan. Sekali lagi ibu marah besar, pada Sirius. Kenapa juga Sirius harus menceritakan tentang teman-temannya di Gryffindor saat makan malam tadi. Atau dia sengaja ingin membuat ibu dan ayah marah, tampaknya seperti itu. Tapi wajar saja jika Sirius ingin menceritakan pengalamannya di Hogwarts pada kami kan? Satu-satunya yang salah adalah asrama Gryffindor._

_Aku bersumpah aku akan masuk Slyterin nanti. Aku tidak mau hal ini juga terjadi padaku, apapun yang Sirius katakan tentang Gryffindor._

**..TO BE CONTINUED..**

_

* * *

_**di cerita ini memang belum ada romancenya, hehe, mungkin di judul berikutnya...**

**jujur, saya berusaha sebaik mungkin, tolong beri komentar ya ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini Fic pertama aku, setelah hanya berhasil membaca dan membaca karya kalian semua, akhirnya saya memberanikan diri membuat fic juga. ini tentang Regulus Black, tokoh favorit saya, dan saya dedikasikan pada penggemar RAB yang lain. Ceritanya masih panjang, tapi saya ga akan ngelanjutin kalau tampaknya tidak ada yang tertarik V.V soalnya saya masih kurang percaya diri, jadi saya mohon reviewnya ya, tolong kritik saya. makasih, selamat membaca :)**

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling, bukan aku, sayang sekali, kalau aja aku :P  
**

* * *

**1972**

"Hogwarts?" tanya Madam Malkins saat Regulus memasuki tokonya. Mata Regulus berbinar-binar melihat jubah-jubah hitam dengan gambar lambang Hogwarts yang terbordir di dadanya. Sirius memperhatikan tatapan adiknya dan tertawa.

"Pandanganmu, Reg. Seperti melihat apa saja," kata Sirius pada Regulus, yang langsung bersemu merah. "Kau akan lihat nanti, Reggy. Danaunya sangat luas, dan ada—"

"Cumi-cumi raksasa," potong Regulus sambil tersenyum lebar, "kau sudah menceritakan padaku lebih dari lima kali, Sirius…" Madam Malkin tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan antara dua anak laki-laki ini.

"Benarkah?" Sirius juga nyengir. Dia berkeliling di toko itu dan ketika sampai di rak tempat jubah dengan singa Gryffindor di dadanya, Sirius tersenyum semakin lebar. Sementara itu senyum Regulus menghilang dari wajahnya. Dia pura-pura tidak melihat kakaknya dan berkonsentrasi pada jarum-jarum pentul yang ditempelkan Madam Malkin pada jubahnya yang baru.

* * *

Profesor Flitwick berdiri di depan aula besar yang diterangi oleh ribuan lilin yang melayang di langit-langit sihir yang dibuat identik dengan langit-langit diluar kastil. Di tangannya ada perkamen panjang dan di sampingnya, diletakkan di atas sebuah bangku rendah, topi berjumbai-jumbai yang baru saja selesai menyanyi. Di depannya, bergerumul anak-anak berusia sebelas tahun, dengan wajah ketakutan mereka masing-masing, memandangi topi itu dengan khawatir.

Profesor yang bertubuh mungil itu mulai memanggil nama anak-anak satu per satu dan memakaikan topi usang itu ke kepala masing-masing anak. Setelah dipakai, topi itu akan menjerit, mengumumkan asrama apa yang akan menjadi kediaman tiap anak tujuh tahun kedepan.

Regulus menatap topi itu dengan khawatir. Dan tiap kali topi seleksi meneriakkan "SLYTERIN" perutnya anjlok. Lalu sembunyi-sembunyi Regulus menatap kakaknya yang memperhatikan dari meja Gryffindor. Melihat kakaknya, Regulus jadi merasakan sensasi yang sama saat topi itu meneriakkan "GRYFFINDOR".

"Black, Regulus," seru Profesor Flitwick dengan suaranya yang melengking. Regulus maju perlahan. Dia duduk di bangku pendek dan merasakan semua mata tertuju padanya sebelum topi dipakaikan ke kepalanya.

"Hmm, keluarga Black?" terdengar suara kecil, bernada menilai, di telinga Regulus. "Anak penurut? Kesayangan orang tua, eh? Apakah akan berpegang pada tradisi keluarga? Atau mengikuti jejak Black yang sebelumnya? Tapi—oh—keberanian yang sangat besar. Otak yang luar biasa. Dan hati yang—ah, di mana kau harus kutempatkan?"

_Jangan Gryffindor, please, jangan Gryffindor_. Regulus berbisik di dalam hatinya, tubuhnya bergetar keras.

"Jangan Gryffindor?" tanya suara kecil itu dengan nada heran. "Padahal keberanian yang kau miliki luar biasa, nak. Kau benar-benar tidak mau? Baiklah, kalau begitu, mungkin: SLYTERIN!"

Saat topi di buka dan pandangan Regulus tidak lagi terhalang oleh kain hitam, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah tatapan kakaknya. Jauh berbeda dari tatapan yang biasanya diberikan pada Regulus dan Regulus tidak menyukai tatapan itu. Dia berjalan menuju meja Slyterin dengan kaki gemetar. Di meja itu, semua orang menyambutnya, menepuk-nepuk bahu dan punggungnya. Regulus merasa lega karena dia telah masuk Slyterin dan bukan Gryffindor. Tapi ketika pandangan Sirius tertangkap lagi oleh Regulus, dia merasakan perutnya terpelintir dan tertohok karena perasaan bersalah. Sirius menatapnya dengan mata disipitkan, alisnya berkerut, seakan dia sedang berusaha mengenali orang asing yang dipandangnya. Regulus memaksakan senyum kecil, Sirius tidak membalasnya.

"Adikmu?" tanya James Potter sambil memukul belakang kepala Sirius. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, melainkan menatap upacara seleksi yang masih berlanjut dan berlagak pura-pura tidak mendengar. James Potter mengalihkan pandangan pada anak laki-laki bernama Black di meja Slyterin. Mata di balik kacamatanya terbelalak melihat betapa miripnya anak itu dengan sahabatnya. Tapi James tahu, ini bukan saat yang baik untuk berkomentar.

_

* * *

1 September 1972_

_Kelihatannya Sirius marah padaku. Apa haknya untuk marah padaku? Aku tidak marah padanya saat dia masuk ke asrama Mudblood itu, aku bahkan membelanya di hadapan ibu. Dia tidak boleh marah, jika dia marah, aku akan semakin merasa bersalah._

_Apa-apaan tadi, kenapa topi itu seakan bermaksud memasukkanku ke Gryffindor. Dia memasukkanku ke Slyterin karena itu pilihanku? Jadi apa aku seharusnya bersama Sirius di Gryffindor? Tidak. Aku keluarga Black, aku berdarah murni, sudah seharusnya keluarga Black masuk ke asrama Slyterin. Topi itu salah besar berusaha menempatkanku di Gryffindor!_

_Aku sudah mengirim surat pada ibu, memberitahunya aku masuk asrama kebanggaannya. Dia pasti senang sekali. Kali ini aku melakukan tindakan yang benar, menolak Gryffindor, menolak Sirius, aku tidak mau membuat ibu dan ayah kecewa lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi aku juga berharap Sirius tidak marah padaku. Aku tidak akan tahan jika dia menatapku seperti tadi lagi._

**..TO BE CONTINUED..**

_

* * *

_**gimana? saya rencananya membuat cerita berdasarkan tahun, jadi mungkin ada sekitar 7 atau 8 chapter di hogwarts dan 1 chapter lagi saat dia jadi pelahap maut :) makasih udah membaca, ditunggu kritiknya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wuahh.. next chapter is coming! Jujur, bukan salah satu chapter favorit saya, belum lagi pembuatannya yang agak terburu2 V.V... semoga kalian menikmati, readers, saya tidak ingin mengecewakan kalian. karena tidak ada cerita yang jelas mengenai tahun2 Reggy di Hogwarts, saya berusaha mengimajinasikan sebaik mungkin apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh dia. Jadi, apa yah jenisnya: AR? haha, saya masih bingung dengan istilah2 di FF ini, ada yang bisa membantu saya?**

******Disclaimer: semua.. semua.. semuaaa karakter yang ada di cerita ini punyanya JK Rowling.**  


**

* * *

**

**1973**

Regulus berjalan terhuyung menuju rumah kaca untuk pelajaran Herbologi. Tangannya mengepit setumpuk buku yang baru saja dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Saat melewati halaman, Regulus melihat si pohon liar, Dedalu Raksasa, tertiup angin perlahan sehingga dahan-dahannya terdengar berderak-derak. Kemarin dia ditantang McFenn untuk menyentuh salah satu dahan pohon itu. Tapi Regulus menolak, untunglah, karena anak berikutnya yang mencoba menyentuh pohon itu terkena tamparan dahan sebesar paha orang dewasa dan tulang rusuknya ada yang patah. Untung Regulus cukup cerdas untuk menghindari pohon itu.

Malam harinya, Regulus mengendap-endap menuju perpustakaan. Dia baru saja menemukan mantra yang aneh di salah satu buku Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya dan sangat penasaran ingin tahu asal usul mantra itu dan apa akibat dari mantra itu.

"Lumos," bisiknya saat Regulus berdiri di sebuah koridor dekat perpustakaan. Regulus terkejut, ketika ujung tongkatnya menyala dia melihat debu berdesir di sebuah lorong di hadapannya. Lorong itu adalah lorong menuju menara Gryffindor. Regulus melupakan mantra dan buku perpustakaan yang tadi dipikirkannya lalu perlahan mendekati lorong itu dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah baju zirah. "Nox," ujar Regulus untuk mematikan cahaya di ujung tongkatnya.

"Mcgonagall bilang besok kita ujian, bagaimana pendapat Monny jika dia tidak bisa ikut ujian?" bisik suara Sirius, tapi tidak tampak sosoknya dimanapun. Lalu ada suara tawa tertahan dari orang lain, lebih dari satu orang yang tertawa.

"Masalah bulu kecilnya kambuh, dia tidak bisa menghindarinya, mungkin dia akan langsung meminta ujian susulan segera setelah purnama pudar," kata suara lain, terdengar agak angkuh tapi bernada menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku juga belum siap untuk ujian besok, apa ujiannya akan sulit?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar mencicit khawatir.

"Payah kau, Wormtail, kita sedang mempelajari tentang _Animagi_. Bagaimana bisa kau masih khawatir? Masih ada yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Animagi, bahkan saat ini?" seru suara yang angkuh tadi dengan nada tidak percaya sementara Sirius mendengus keras.

Suara-suara itu semakin menjauh, Regulus mengikuti debu yang tersapu di jalur berjalan orang-orang yang tidak tampak itu. Lalu, saat mereka menginjak lapangan berumput, langkah mereka menyebabkan rumput-rumput merebah dan Regulus bisa melihat ada tiga pasang kaki yang dibentuk oleh orang-orang tidak tampak itu. Regulus mengikuti mereka, bersembunyi di bayang-bayang kastil. Dia penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Sirius dan dua orang lain itu di luar jam malam sembari memakai jubah gaib. Di balik bayang-bayang pohon Dedalu Raksasa mereka menyingkapkan Jubah Gaib dan menampakkan sosok masing-masing, diterangi oleh cahaya dari bulan purnama penuh di atas kepala mereka.

Peter Pettigrew, anak kelas tiga di Gryffindor yang berbadan pendek dan berwajah seperti tikus. Regulus tahu dia adalah salah satu anggota dari geng Gryffindor kakaknya yang bernama The Marauders. Regulus memperhatikan Pettigrew, lalu yang diperhatikan itu seketika berubah, menjadi tikus kecil yang tidak tampak dari tempat persembunyiaan Regulus di dekat kastil. Regulus bisa mengatakan dia berubah menjadi tikus karena suara cicitnya yang keras, sementara tubuh si tikus sendiri terhalang akar dedalu yang lebat.

James Potter, anak kelas tiga yang merupakan sahabat kakaknya dari kelas satu. Lelaki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan itu terkenal sebagai seeker hebat dari Gryffindor. Dia melepas kacamata bulatnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku, lalu Potter pun berubah, menjadi seekor rusa besar, dengan tanduk yang bercabang-cabang dan bulu coklat keperakkan.

Yang terakhir, Sirius Black, kakaknya, yang sudah dua tahun ini menghindar dari bicara ataupun bertatapan langsung dengan Regulus, tepatnya sejak Regulus terpilih masuk ke Slyterin. Sirius terlihat sebagai yang paling bersemangat di antara mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedua sahabatnya telah berubah menjadi binatang, lalu dia sendiri pun mengubah dirinya menjadi sesosok anjing hitam besar yang mengerikan.

Regulus hampir jatuh saat melihat semua ini. Terutama saat melihat transformasi Sirius. Kakaknya telah menjadi Animagus! Regulus hapal semua Animagus yang terdaftar di negara ini. Sirius dan dua kawan kecilnya tidak tercantum di daftar itu, mereka Animagus illegal. Regulus mengatupkan tangan ke mulutnya yang setengah terbuka.

Dahan-dahan Dedalu membeku, entah apa yang mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan dahan-dahan pohon itu menampar-nampar udara. Lalu mereka semua menghilang ke balik celah yang terdapat di balik akar-akar Dedalu yang rumit dan tidak keluar lagi. Regulus awalnya berniat untuk mengikuti kakaknya dan kedua temannya itu, tapi mengingat kejadian yang menimpa temannya kemarin siang, Regulus mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi ke ruang bawah tanah Slyterin, bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan perpustakaan yang merupakan tujuan utamanya.

* * *

_10 Maret 1974_

_Aku tidak percaya apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Kakakku, Sirius, dia Animagus! Dan illegal! Sejak kapan Sirius telah menjadi Animagus? Kali ini dia sudah kelewatan, apa yang akan dikatakan ibu jika aku memberitahunya bahwa Sirius melakukan tindak kriminal seperti ini? Sirius bisa langsung diusir dari rumah._

_Lagipula, apa yang dilakukannya, mengendap-endap tengah malam, memasuki lorong rahasia di balik pohon Dedalu Raksasa. Apakah Sirius sudah gila, hukuman untuk hal ini bukan lagi detensi (sepertinya dia sudah kebal dengan detensi). Dia bisa dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Dan apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Bagaimanapun dia kakakku, aku tidak mau dia dikeluarkan apalagi dipenjara. Aku akan berusaha melupakan apa yang tadi kulihat dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini yang paling aman bagi Sirius, rahasianya dan teman-temannya tidak akan bocor di tanganku._

_Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan? "Masalah bulu kecil"? "Menunggu sampai purnama pudar"?_

_Setahuku The Marauders terdiri dari empat orang, ada si Remus Lupin, anak pintar yang sering berpapasan denganku di perpustakaan. Di mana Lupin? Apakah? Tidak, tidak mungkin Sirius berteman dengan Lupin jika memang begitu._

_Tapi, purnama? Masalah bulu? Apakah benar? Ah, sudahlah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan semua ini. Semoga saja yang aku kira tidak benar._

_

* * *

_

_12 Mei 1974_

_Remus Lupin benar-benar werewolf. Tidak ada keraguan lagi. Kini sudah tiga bulan berturut-turut dia menghilang saat purnama penuh. Tadi tidak sengaja aku melihat anak itu dibawa ke lorong rahasia di bawah pohon Dedalu Raksasa. Dumbledore membiarkan manusia serigala seperti dia untuk bersekolah disini? Dumbledore benar-benar sudah kehilangan akalnya. Itu bukan hanya berbahaya bagi para murid, tapi juga berbahaya bagi dirinya sendiri. Kasihan Remus Lupin, sampai kapan rahasianya akan bertahan, yang jelas bukan aku yang akan membongkarnya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika orang lain tahu dia adalah manusia serigala? Para orang tua bisa langsung menyuruh dia diusir dari Hogwarts._

_Sirius berteman dengannya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang ada di balik rambut hitam Sirius itu! Ke mana otaknya yang brilian itu pergi? Apalagi yang akan dia lakukan setelah semua ini, kabur dari rumah? Seandainya saja aku tidak harus terus menerus berdiri di antara ibu dan Sirius, hidup akan jauh lebih menyenangkan. Sampai kapan aku bisa membela Sirius jika dia terus-terusan melakukan hal yang membuat ibu marah. Aku tidak tahu. Selama aku masih sanggup untuk menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

**..TO BE CONTINUED..**

_

* * *

_

**agak panjang ya? chapter 4 akan agak lama munculnya, gomen~~ belum dibuat soalnya. jangan lupa, abis baca, reviewnya ya. saya suka dan _butuh_ kritik! thanks, reader :)**

***Regulusnya terlalu baik? hehe, tunggu chapter2 lain ya buat jawabannya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf atas waktu yang lama untuk mengupload cerita ini. dan maaf juga beberapa chapter ke depan bukan chapter yang panjang dan bukan chapter-chapter favorit saya juga, maklum, ditulis di sela-sela kuliah yang sudah mulai menguras waktu -.-. tapi berharap bisa tetap membawa cerita ini di jalurnya. sangat amat butuh saran, kritik, yang pedas2 juga ga apa-apa, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling

* * *

**

**1974**

Severus Snape duduk di pinggiran danau, hidungnya tenggelam ke dalam buku tebal yang dibacanya. Sesekali dia mengerling pada sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk-duduk di bawah naungan pohon beench sambil saling tertawa-tawa seru. Snape tampak terlalu berkonsentrasi, entah pada bukunya atau pada gadis-gadis itu, sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa gerak-geriknya sedang dipantau oleh the Marauders dari sisi lain.

James Potter maju paling depan, melihat arah pandangan Snape ke gadis-gadis itu dan tersenyum dengan kejam. Tongkat sihirnya terangkat setinggi bahu sembari dia memperpendek jaraknya pada Snape yang masih menenggelamkan diri dalam bacaannya. Di belakang James Potter, ketiga temannya mengikuti. Sirius dengan senyum yang sangat identik dengan senyum James. Peter yang tampak amat bergairah dan tidak sabar. Lupin yang tampak terpaksa mengikuti mereka dan berkali-kali menoleh dengan cemas ke arah kastil.

"Aquamenti!" seru James saat sudah tiba di belakang Snape. Air mengucur dari tongkatnya dan mengguyur Snape sampai basah kuyup. Secara refleks, Snape mencabut tongkatnya dari balik lengan baju, tapi seketika itu juga tongkatnya dibuat melayang oleh kilasan cahaya merah dari tongkat James.

"Kau butuh sampo, Snivellus?" ujar Sirius keji sambil memandang Snape dengan tatapan merendahkan. Rambut Snape yang memang sudah terjurai lemas di pinggir wajahnya, sekarang tampak semakin menyedihkan karena basah.

"Jangan keramas di sini," timpal Peter. Snape hanya berdiri, sekali lagi mengerling pada gadis-gadis di bawah pohon. Tongkatnya berada di luar jangkauan tangannya. Salah seorang gadis, dengan rambut merah panjang dan mata hijau cemerlang, telah berdiri dan tampak marah melihat kejadian di depannya. Sementara itu, Snape, dengan langkah-langkah canggung, berjalan mendekati tongkatnya yang tergeletak di atas rumput, tidak tampak keinginan untuk membalas penyerangnya. Si gadis berambut merah tampak kecewa Snape tidak melawan.

Lalu Sirius gantian mengangkat tongkat sihir pada Snape. "Petrific—" Sirius sedang berseru lantang sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Snape saat tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Regulus berdiri di sana, dengan wajah dingin yang belum pernah ditampakkan sebelumnya pada Sirius, membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti patung pualam dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan. Regulus menahan tangan pemegang tongkat Sirius, menghalanginya untuk memantrai Snape. Mata Sirius membelalak tidak percaya. Peter tampak marah. Lupin tampak hampir bersyukur ada yang menghentikan temannya. Sementara James hanya tersenyum kecil seolah sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi.

"Cukup, Sirius," kata Regulus dengan nada sedingin es. Regulus melepaskan tangannya dan tangan Sirius terjatuh dengan lemas ke samping tubuhnya. Snape telah pergi setelah mendapatkan kembali tongkatnya, masuk ke dalam kastil untuk mencari ketenangan. "Tidak lucu," kata Regulus lagi sambil membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauh dari danau.

"Tunggu," Sirius menahan Regulus di bahunya. Regulus berhenti berjalan. Semua mata yang ada di sekitar situ memandang mereka berdua dengan penasaran. "Siapa kau berani-beraninya menghalangiku!" bentak Sirius pada punggung Regulus.

"Dan siapa kau—" Regulus berbalik dengan tajam dan menepis tangan Sirius dari bahunya, "berani-beraninya membentakku!" seru Regulus bahkan lebih keras daripada Sirius, suaranya bergema di lapangan rumput itu. James mengalihkan pandangannya ke hutan terlarang di seberang danau, pura-pura tidak melihat ataupun mendengar.

"Aku—" Sirius terdiam di tengah kalimatnya. Regulus masih menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan berbalik lagi hendak pergi. "Reggy," Sirius memelankan suaranya sampai hanya mereka berdua yang bisa mendengarnya. "Kita perlu bicara…"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kita perlu bicara?" balas Regulus sama pelannya dengan Sirius dan sama dinginnya dengan sebelumnya. "Ke mana saja kau tiga tahun ini? Lupa kalau punya adik? Lupa atau malu karena adikmu di Slytherin? Terlalu sibuk menyiksa anak yang lebih lemah bersama geng Marauders kecilmu?"

"Reggy," suara Sirius melembut, begitu juga dengan ekspresinya. Kontras dengan ekspresi Regulus yang justru semakin keras, gurat-gurat wajahnya terlihat semakin dalam sementara Regulus terus memandangi kakaknya dengan tatapan terkejam yang dia punyai. "Maafkan aku," bisik Sirius. Regulus hanya mendengus dan berbalik, berjalan cepat dengan langkah tegak menuju kastil dan menghilang dalam kegelapan bayang-bayangnya. Sirius masih berdiri di tempatnya, terpaku seakan tidak bisa bergerak setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi. Semua mata masih memandanginya, bisik-bisik teredam mulai terdengar dari tempat anak-anak berkumpul.

"Hey, aku menemukan Snitch di kantongku!" seru James keras, mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak padanya ketika dia mulai melepaskan Snitch dan menangkapnya. Anak-anak bertepuk tangan riuh melihat aksi James. Namun Sirius belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

* * *

_23 April 1975_

_Kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu? Apa yang merasukiku? Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan aku berkata seperti itu pada Sirius. Dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku karena hal ini. Tapi harus ada seseorang yang memperingatkan mereka. Sikap mereka memuakkan dan aku tidak percaya si manusia serigala justru yang bersikap paling waras di antara mereka (apa yang akan Sirius katakan bila dia sadar aku mengetahui rahasia tentang teman serigalanya?). Dan aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka selalu melampiaskan kekejaman mereka pada coba masalah mereka dengannya?_

_Bagaimanapun juga aku harus tidur, besok ada pertandingan Quidditch melawan Ravenclaw, jangan sampai aku kurang tidur karena hal ini, Avery bisa sangat marah jika aku gagal menangkap Snitch lagi._

_Tapi Sirius minta maaf padaku tadi… Kenapa aku malah meninggalkannya? Bodoh! Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan Sirius lagi, pikirkan saja Snitch yang harus kutangkap besok. Aku berharap Sirius menonton pertandingan ini, apa dia bersedia? Setelah apa yang aku lakukan padanya tadi?

* * *

_

**Langsung upload banyak, untuk membalas kesalahan karena lama ngeupload :) next chapter udah ada.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maaf atas waktu yang lama untuk mengupload cerita ini. dan maaf juga beberapa chapter ke depan bukan chapter yang panjang dan bukan chapter-chapter favorit saya juga, maklum, ditulis di sela-sela kuliah yang sudah mulai menguras waktu -.-. tapi berharap bisa tetap membawa cerita ini di jalurnya. sangat amat butuh saran, kritik, yang pedas2 juga ga apa-apa, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling

* * *

**

**1975**

Angin dingin bersalju bertiup di lorong-lorong Hogwarts, membawa kebekuan yang dasyat ke setiap bagian kastil. Anak-anak harus memakai semua mantel yang mereka bawa dan terkadang memakai sarung tangan kulit naga hanya untuk pergantian kelas.

Pelajaran sudah berakhir minggu ini, dan akhir pekan ini adalah akhir pekan Hogsmeade. Semua anak kelas tiga keatas mengeluhkan cuaca dingin yang akan membuat mereka menggigil saat berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade. Tapi mereka juga tidak sabar ingin meminum butterbeer yang menghangatkan di udara seperti ini.

"Besok kau ke Hogsmeade, Reggie?" tanya Alice Spark perlahan saat Regulus sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dekat perapian di ruang rekreasi Slyterin. Mata biru gadis itu menatapnya dengan penuh harap, rambut pirangnya dikepang di belakang kepalanya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Regulus padanya.

"Kalau kau mau pergi, kita bisa pergi bersama?" tanya Alice, mukanya memerah.

"Oh, yah—oke—kalau itu maumu," jawab Regulus, Alice terlihat salah tingkah dan pergi menjauh darinya dengan muka merah padam.

Regulus dan Alice berjalan bersama sepanjang jalan berbatu menuju Hogsmeade. Cuaca tidak menunjukkan perbaikkan sejak kemarin, salju masih bertiup dan angin dingin menerpa. Alice bergidik di samping Regulus.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanya Regulus.

"Sedikit," jawab Alice, namun dengan nada sangat berharap. Dia hampir-hampir bisa membayangkan Regulus, si tampan dan pintar dari keluarga Black yang kaya, mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar leher Alice dan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita minum Butterbeer," kata Regulus dengan nada ceria sambil menunjuk Three Broomstick yang ada di dekat mereka. "Minuman itu menghangatkan," Regulus telah berjalan duluan masuk ke losmen itu. Dia meninggalkan Alice yang kesal di belakangnya menghentak-hentakkan kaki pada jalanan yang dipenuhi salju sebelum menyusul Regulus.

Di dalam losmen itu, Regulus datang ke tempat duduk sambil membawa dua cangkir butterbeer yang berbuih. Dia menghirup Butterbeer dan merasakan minuman itu menghangatkannya dari dalam. Kebekuan di tangan dan kakinya agak mereda, dia merasa jauh lebih baik. Sementara itu, dia juga melayangkan pandangan ke sekeliling losmen. Regulus tertarik pada segerombolan orang, beberapa adalah anak Slyterin yang dikenalnya, berkumpul membentuk kerumunan besar, saling mendekatkan kepala dan berbisik-bisik. Regulus menyipitkan mata memandang mereka lalu menangkap kibasan rambut hitam berminyak di antaranya. Severus.

"Reggie, kau mendengarkanku tidak?" protes Alice dari belakangnya. Regulus tersentak dan beberapa saat kaget melihat Alice duduk di situ.

"Hah? Sori—apa tadi?" kata Regulus tergagap begitu menyadari keadaannya.

"Aku bilang aku ingin pergi ke Madam Puddifoot's," kata Alice dengan nada memprotes.

"Oh, jangan," Regulus mengerling kerumunan Snape, "di luar masih bersalju, nanti kau kedinginan lagi," kata Regulus membujuk. Alice tampak tidak senang.

"Reggie," panggil Alice manja lagi beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa?" Regulus tanpa sadar menaikkan volume bicaranya, dan dia agak merasa bersalah melihat Alice terkejut. "Ada apa lagi, Alice?" tanyanya berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Kau tidak memperhatikan aku," protes Alice. Dia mendekatkan duduknya pada Regulus dan membelai rambut hitam Regulus perlahan. Regulus menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum, berusaha seramah mungkin, pada Alice. Lalu matanya kembali menatap ke sudut yang sama sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang bersandar di sampingnya. Alice tersenyum, yang berusaha dibalas oleh Regulus. Dia tahu apa yang diharapkan gadis itu dan Regulus berusaha sangat keras untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apa yang dilakukannya dengan Alice, menolak keinginannya untuk memperhatikan Snape dan para Pelahap Maut lagi yang sekarang mulai membubarkan diri, keluar ke angin bersalju yang dingin.

* * *

_19 Desember 1975_

_Snape dan para Pelahap Maut itu membuatku penasaran. Kira-kira apa tadi yang mereka bicarakan. Sudahkah Snape bergabung dengan mereka? Tapi Snape kan baru kelas lima, masa mereka menerima anak yang baru kelas lima di Hogwarts. Aku ingin bertanya pada Snape, aku akan menanyakannya besok._

_Jika memang para Pelahap Maut bersedia menerima anak sekolahan, bayangkan betapa bangganya ibu dan ayah jika aku berhasil menggabungkan diri. Aku bisa menjadi anak buah Pangeran Kegelapan, yang akan mengembalikan kejayaan penyihir dan merebut kekuasaan dari tangan Muggle sehingga kami tidak perlu bersembunyi terus menerus seperti ini. Mereka akan menerimaku dengan senang hati, kurasa, keluargaku adalah keluarga berdarah murni, dan aku siap melakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan kejayaan darah murni, seperti yang selalu diidamkan ibu dan ayah._

_Oh, ya, Alice. Aku tahu dia berharap lebih, ciumanku tadi payah, tapi apa boleh buat, ada hal lain dalam pikiranku. Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengajaknya kencan lagi, hanya untuk membalas kesalahanku yang tadi.__Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya, seharusnya dia pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik daripada aku.

* * *

_

_**Langsung upload banyak, untuk membalas kesalahan karena lama ngeupload :) next chapter udah ada.**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Maaf atas waktu yang lama untuk mengupload cerita ini. dan maaf juga beberapa chapter ke depan bukan chapter yang panjang dan bukan chapter-chapter favorit saya juga, maklum, ditulis di sela-sela kuliah yang sudah mulai menguras waktu -.-. tapi berharap bisa tetap membawa cerita ini di jalurnya. sangat amat butuh saran, kritik, yang pedas2 juga ga apa-apa, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**

* * *

**

**1976**

Regulus bergelung di kasurnya yang empuk, berusaha untuk memejamkan mata dan tidur. Baru sejam yang lalu pertengkaran meledak—lagi—di ruang makan. Regulus tahu Sirius sudah memutuskan tidak akan pernah bicara ataupun bertatap muka lagi dengannya. Maka Regulus sengaja menghindari jam makan malam dan diam di kamarnya, melanjutkan kliping yang dia buat tentang Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan Regulus pikir ide ini brilian, karena hampir tiap malam, setiap makan malam, selalu saja terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara ibu dan Sirius. Regulus tidak mau melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah ini.

Namun malam ini tampaknya pertengkaran yang terjadi jauh lebih parah. Teriakan Mrs. Black terdengar jelas sampai kamar Regulus di lantai tiga, dan terdengar barang-barang pecah dan ledakan-ledakan. Apa ibunya sampai memantrai Sirius? Atau sebaliknya? Regulus tidak pernah tahu.

Lalu suara berderit dari pintu kamar Sirius terdengar. Diikuti suara napas Sirius yang terengah-engah karena emosi dan suara gesekan sesuatu. Regulus penasaran, apa yang dilakukan kakaknya. Dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Dia melihat Sirius sedang menyeret kopernya menuruni tangga. Kemarahan masih terpancar di wajah Sirius dan dia menatap Regulus dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Regulus, berbicara pada kakaknya untuk pertama kali dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Bukan urusanmu!" kata Sirius ketus.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Regulus lagi, kali ini dengan nada cemas.

"Ke mana saja. Aku sudah muak di sini!" seru Sirius sambil setengah berteriak. Lalu Mr dan Mrs Black muncul di bawah tangga, menatap anak sulung mereka yang sedang berusaha melarikan diri. Regulus menatap mereka penuh harap, ingin mendengar larangan dari mereka dan membantunya mencegah kepergian Sirius dari rumah.

"Oh, kau mau pergi? Sadar kalau kau tidak pantas berada di keluarga ini? Pergilah! Kau bukan anakku lagi!" seru Mrs. Black dari bawah tangga. Sementara suaminya hanya diam, melihat apa yang terjadi, kemudian melenggang perlahan kembali ke kamarnya, sama sekali tidak peduli.

Sirius tidak menjawab ibunya. Melainkan kembali menyeret kopernya yang tampak berat, menuruni tangga satu demi satu. Mrs. Black menatap Sirius dengan tatapan setengah marah setengah jijik di wajahnya, lalu mengikuti jejak suaminya kembali ke kamar, juga tidak peduli. Regulus sangat kecewa pada respon kedua orang tuanya. Dia menatap tidak percaya ke tempat dimana orang tuanya tadi berdiri, dan tampak agak ngeri.

"Kau lihat, Reg? Untuk apa aku tetap di sini?" tanya Sirius, suaranya bergetar tapi wajahnya keras. Regulus menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan aneh, entah sedih atau bingung atau keduanya. Lalu Regulus berlari kembali ke kamarnya, hal ini mengejutkan Sirius. Dia sebenarnya berharap mendapat sedikit perhatian dan sikap baik hati dari adiknya. Sejujurnya, Regulus lah satu-satunya alasan dia pulang ke Grimmauld Place selama ini. Ternyata Regulus juga sama saja dengan mereka. Sirius mengatupkan rahang dan kembali menuruni tangga.

"Ini," ujar Regulus sambil menyorongkan kantung uang ke tangan Sirius. Dia berdiri satu tangga di atas Sirius dan terlihat memandangi Sirius dengan tatapan sedih.

"Apa ini, Reg?" tanya Sirius sambil mengguncangkan kantung uang di tangannya. Dalam hatinya Sirius bersyukur karena apa yang dipikirkan tentang Regulus tidak benar. Lihat, dia berdiri di sana! Regulus tidak mengabaikannya.

"Itu galleon-galleonku, kau harus membawa uang paling tidak, kalau kau lapar atau—" kata-kata Regulus melemah dan terhenti di tengah kalimatnya. Sirius tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Regulus, sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dilakukannya.

"Aku juga punya tabungan, Reggy," kata Sirius sambil berusaha mengembalikan uang itu pada Regulus.

"Yah, pakailah itu jika tabunganmu habis. Ambil, Sirius, please…" kata Regulus memohon.

"Baiklah," jawab Sirius sambil memasukkan kantong itu ke dalam kopernya. Mereka berdiri di tangga, saling menatap satu sama lain dalam kecanggunggan yang kurang menyenangkan. Lalu Regulus mendekati Sirius dan memeluknya erat.

"Hati-hatilah, ke manapun kau pergi," bisik Regulus. Sirius membalas pelukan adik kesayangannya sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Kau janji mengirimiku burung hantu setiap hari?"

Sirius tersenyum, "Kita akan bertemu di Hogwarts," jawabnya. Senyum Regulus memudar. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Kalau kita bertemu di Hogwarts, kau tidak akan mau bicara denganku. Aku Slyterin, ingat?" kata Regulus lemah.

"Tidak akan terjadi tahun ini, Reggy. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi," janji Sirius.

* * *

_25 Juli 1976_

_Sirius meninggalkan rumah hari ini. Meninggalkan ibu, ayah, Kreacher dan meninggalkanku. Di Satu sisi aku senang karena sebelum dia pergi, kami sudah bicara lagi seperti biasa dan Sirius juga berjanji dia akan bicara padaku di Hogwarts nanti. Tapi di sisi lain aku sangat sedih dan khawatir. Ke mana Sirius akan pergi? Mungkin ke rumah sepupu Andromeda, dia dekat dengan Sirius. Yang jelas aku berharap Sirius baik-baik saja._

_Entah apa yang terjadi antara ibu dan Sirius, tapi aku tidak habis pikir ibu bisa bicara hal sejahat itu pada Sirius, anaknya sendiri. Jujur, aku kecewa pada ibu dan ayah saat itu. Bisa-bisanya mereka berkata Sirius bukan anak mereka! Hal itu sama sekali tidak pantas diucapkan. Aku yakin ibu sudah membakar Sirius dari pohon silsilah keluarga Black. Andai saja aku bisa menghalangi ibu._

_Dan tadi aku masuk ke kamar Sirius. Kamarnya sudah sangat berbeda dengan lima tahun yang lalu, sebelum dia masuk Hogwarts. Dinding perak sudah hilang, ditutupi oleh panji-panji Gryffindor berwarna merah dan emas. Sirius benar-benar sudah gila. Tadi aku juga melihat foto The Marauders, mereka tampak bahagia, Sirius juga tersenyum lebar. Aku berharap dia tersenyum seperti itu terus.

* * *

_

_**Langsung upload banyak, untuk membalas kesalahan karena lama ngeupload :) next chapter udah ada.**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Maaf atas waktu yang lama untuk mengupload cerita ini. dan maaf juga beberapa chapter ke depan bukan chapter yang panjang dan bukan chapter-chapter favorit saya juga, maklum, ditulis di sela-sela kuliah yang sudah mulai menguras waktu -.-. tapi berharap bisa tetap membawa cerita ini di jalurnya. sangat amat butuh saran, kritik, yang pedas2 juga ga apa-apa, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

**

* * *

**

**1977**

Langkah-langkah kaki dari seseorang yang terdengar buru-buru menggema di koridor Hogwarts. Daun-daun yang gugur dan menguning berserakkan di halaman, membuat karpet keemasan yang menutupi seantero Hogwarts. Sirius mempercepat langkahnya, rahangnya terkatup dengan keras dan tangannya terkepal. Di dalam dirinya berkecamuk perasaan berang sekaligus khawatir. Kabar yang dia dengar dari James tidak mungkin benar!

Dia menerobos pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan dengan langkah mengentak-entak sepanjang lorong-lorongnya. Semua mata menoleh pada si pengganggu keheningan perpustakaan itu dan Madam Pince melongok dari balik salah satu rak dengan pandangan mencela, sebuah kemoceng terpegang di tangan kanannya. Tapi Sirius tidak peduli dengan mereka semua. Dia hanya peduli pada orang yang sedang dicarinya.

Itu dia, duduk anteng sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang sejarah penyihir abad Sembilan belas, Regulus Black, orang yang dicari Sirius. Mendekati Regulus yang tidak menyadari kedatangannya, Sirius menyentuh bahu adiknya dari belakang.

"Hey, Sirius," sapa Regulus ceria. Dia menutup buku bacaannya yang tebal dan memandang Sirius dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Jangan di sini," bisik Sirius pelan. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan adiknya keluar dari perpustakaan, sekali lagi menarik perhatian semua orang di situ.

Mereka berdua berjalan cepat. Regulus mengikuti saja kakaknya yang menarik tangannya dengan keras. Mereka melewati halaman yang dipenuhi daun gugur yang bergemeresik saat mereka injak dan berjalan terus sampai ke pinggir Hutan Terlarang. Di sana baru Sirius melepaskan tangan Regulus dan menatap adiknya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Well?" tanya Regulus kebingungan. Dia berkali-kali menoleh ke arah hutan yang gelap di belakangnya, merasa tidak nyaman. Di dalam dirinya, Regulus kebingungan dan menebak-nebak apa yang diinginkan Sirius darinya. Tapi Sirius tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Ada masalah apa, Sirius?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sirius dengan suara yang mirip geraman anjing, Regulus seakan bisa melihat sosok anjing hitam besar jelmaan kakaknya berdiri di depannya saat mendengar suara itu.

"Apa?" Regulus bertanya kebingungan.

"Kau—aku—mereka bilang kau… bergabung dengan_nya_," bisik Sirius amat perlahan, terdengar agak menyeramkan di suasana kelam yang diciptakan oleh Hutan Terlarang.

"Aku bergabung dengan _siapa_?"

"Dia-yang-namanya-tidak-boleh-disebut," kata Sirius, "itu tidak benar, k-kan?" suara Sirius terdengar hampir memohon, berharap Regulus berkata dia salah dan Regulus tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Tapi Regulus justru tersenyum lebar, kebanggaan tersirat dari setiap lekuk di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja itu benar, Sirius," katanya dengan nada bangga. Sirius tampak ngeri. "Ibu dan ayah sangat senang. Dan kau juga seharusnya bangga padaku karena aku berhasil bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan!"

Sirius meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Regulus dengan kekuatan yang membuat Regulus mengernyit kesakitan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" kata Sirius dengan nada mendesak. "Kau-tahu-siapa itu _penyihir hitam_, Reg! Dia itu jahat! Apa yang merasukimu sehingga kau mau-maunya bergabung dengannya?"

Regulus tampak kesal sekarang. Dia tampaknya tidak rela tuannya dihina seperti itu bahkan oleh kakaknya sendiri. Regulus menyingkirkan tangan Sirius dari bahunya dan dengan senyum yang agak menakutkan dia menyingkapkan lengan jubah kirinya. Di sana, di kulit Regulus yang pucat, terukir lambang tengkorak mengerikan dengan ular keluar dari mulutnya. Sirius melangkah mundur melihat tanda kegelapan yang ada di tangan adiknya.

"Aku sudah bergabung, Sirius. Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri yang menerimaku dan dia telah memberikan ini padaku," kata Regulus, nadanya membuat Sirius ngeri dan dia berkali-kali menatap tanda di tangan adiknya, seakan berharap tanda itu tidak nyata. "Jadi apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan merubahnya!"

"Hal terbodoh yang pernah kau lakukan dalam hidupmu, Reg. Padahal kukira kau cerdas," Sirius menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kini, setelah tahu adiknya sudah menjadi apa, Sirius menatap Regulus dengan pandangan mencela. Sirius bahkan tampak jijik melihat wajah adiknya. Regulus pernah mendapatkan tatapan ini dari Sirius saat dia diseleksi masuk ke asrama Slyterin, tapi bedanya dengan sekarang, Regulus tidak sedih karena tatapan ini.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sirius. Pangeran Kegelapan telah melakukan tindakan mulia, membela para penyihir dari Muggle. Sudah seharusnya penyihir yang berkuasa, kita lebih kuat daripada Muggle. Jika tujuan Pangeran Kegelapan tercapai, kita tidak harus bersembunyi lagi. Pangeran Kegelapan hanya mengusahakan dunia yang lebih baik!"

Sirius memandang adiknya dengan tidak percaya, dia tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Regulus.

"Para darah murni akan mendapat tempat tertinggi kalau Pangeran Kegelapan berkuasa. Apalagi mereka yang mengabdi dan setia padanya. Kenapa kau menggelengkan kepala? Kau tidak setuju denganku? Atau mungkin, kau sudah terjerumus sejauh itu di Gryffindor, Sirius. Kau menjadi pembela Muggle sekarang?" Regulus mengucapkan hal ini dengan penghinaan yang sangat ketara. "Aku baru sadar kalau ibu selama ini benar, kau tidak pantas menjadi anggota keluarga Black! Sana, bergabunglah dengan Orde Phoenix, bersama para pembela Muggle yang lain!"

Sirius tanpa sadar mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya pada Regulus. "Aku memang sudah bergabung dengan Orde Phoenix!" bisik Sirius dengan nada mengancam. "Dan kau tahu apa yang kami lakukan, Reggy? Kami memusnahkan para Pelahap Maut!" Sirius mendekatkan tongkatnya ke arah wajah Regulus, yang diancam tidak mundur.

"Kau mau memantraiku, Sirius?" Regulus bertanya dengan nada ringan yang menghina. Tongkat Sirius bergetar. Rahangnya terkatup sangat keras saat dia memandang wajah adiknya yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sikap menantang yang memuakkan. Sirius menurunkan tongkatnya.

"Kau akan menyesal, Reggy," kata Sirius sambil membalikkan badan dan berjalan menuju kastil. "Oh, iya…" Sirius berhenti setelah beberapa langkah dan berkata tanpa menatap Regulus, "karena aku memang tidak _pantas_ menjadi keluarga Black… aku bukan kakakmu lagi… dan kalau bisa memilih pun aku tidak mau menjadi anggota keluarga Black!" lalu Sirius berjalan ke kastil tanpa menoleh lagi pada Regulus yang berdiri sendirian di pinggir hutan dengan perasaan kesalnya yang berkecamuk.

* * *

_16 Agustus 1977_

_Dasar darah pengkhianat! Siapa yang mau punya kakak seperti dia? Tidak bisa bersikap sesuai dengan statusnya yang berdarah murni. Aku menceritakannya pada Severus, dia berkata mereka hanya tidak mengerti. Severus bilang memang semua orang di Gryffindor seperti itu dan dia tampak sedih saat mengatakan hal ini, apakah dia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama?_

_Satu hal aku sadari malam ini, aku dan Sirius sudah tidak lagi berada di jalur yang sama. Dia telah memilih jalannya bersama para Mudblood dan Muggle. Aku juga telah memilih jalanku. Kita lihat saja siapa yang menyesal di akhirnya nanti. Tentu saja aku akan memaafkan Sirius jika nantinya dia sadar dan berbalik ke jalurku.

* * *

_

**_Baru sampai sini, tunggu ya, klimaks nya bentar lagi._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Maaf atas waktu yang lama untuk mengupload cerita ini. dan maaf juga beberapa chapter ke depan bukan chapter yang panjang dan bukan chapter-chapter favorit saya juga, maklum, ditulis di sela-sela kuliah yang sudah mulai menguras waktu -.-. tapi berharap bisa tetap membawa cerita ini di jalurnya. sangat amat butuh saran, kritik, yang pedas2 juga ga apa-apa, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

* * *

**1978**

Jalanan berbatu di sepanjang Hogsmeade tampak suram di keremangan sinar matahari senja yang hampir terbenam. Di sebuah pondok di atas bukit, pondok seram yang dihindari kebanyakan orang karena isu hantu yang mendiaminya, sesosok pria muda berjubah hitam yang menjumbai di belakangnya seperti kelelawar dan rambut panjang berminyak terlihat berjalan cepat dan mantap memasuki pintu reyot pondok itu. Di dalam ruangan temaram di Shrieking Shack duduk seorang pemuda lain yang jauh lebih tampan daripada Severus Snape. Mata mereka bertemu dan mereka berjabat tangan seperti sepasang sahabat lama yang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama.

"Selamat atas NEWT-mu. Dua belas NEWT eh? Kau bahkan mengalahkanku," ujar Severus Snape sambil ikut duduk di salah satu kursi reyot dan sambil duduk merapikan lipatan jubahnya. Regulus hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pujian ini. Dia telah mendapat pujian-pujian yang serupa sebelumnya atas pencapaiannya itu. Masih lekat di kepalanya tangisan bangga ibunya dan pendar kebahagiaan memancar dari gurat-gurat di wajah ayahnya.

"Jadi, ada apa kau mengajakku bertemu di sini, Sev?" tanya Regulus sementara berkas-berkas terakhir sinar matahari mulia memudar dan mereka dikelilingi kegelapan.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu. Entah kau sudah dengar atau belum, tapi aku ragu kau sudah dengar, sekarang ini Pangeran Kegelapan sedang membutuhkan seorang peri rumah," Snape memberi tahunya sambil berbisik walau di gubuk reyot ini tidak ada siapapun selain mereka berdua. Regulus juga ikut membungkukkan badannya ke arah Snape. "Pangeran Kegelapan berkata peri rumah yang terpilih ini akan melakukan suatu pengabdian yang sangat besar baginya. Sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Bayangkan olehmu jika keluarga Malfoy mendengar berita ini lebih dulu, kehormatan itu akan jadi milik mereka. Kehormatan yang bisa saja kau miliki, Reg."

Regulus menegakkan diri, teringat olehnya peri rumah kesayangannya yang ada di rumah keluarga Black. Regulus tersenyum kecil, Kreacher akan melakukan apa pun yang dia minta, pasti Kreacher mau melakukan ini. Dia peri rumah yang patuh.

"Kalau saja aku memiliki pelayan, pasti aku yang akan merebut kehormatan ini untukku sendiri, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya. Dan aku akan lebih senang jika kehormatan ini jatuh ke tanganmu, bukan ke yang lain," ujar Snape lagi.

"Tapi kalau hanya hal seperti itu, kenapa kita perlu bertemu di sini, Sev?"

"Pangeran Kegelapan tidak ingin banyak telinga yang mendengar kabar ini. Rahasia besar dan dia mempercayakannya padaku. Sekarang aku mempercayakannya padamu dan aku harap kau tidak merusaknya dengan memberi tahu pada orang lain," tidak ada nada mengancam saat Snape mengucapkan kalimat itu, tapi Regulus tidak bisa berkata-kata untuk membalasnya dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah..." Snape berdiri dari kursinya dan Regulus mengikuti, "sekali lagi selamat atas keberhasilanmu, aku harus pergi. Kabari secepatnya dan jangan sia-siakan kesempatan ini." Mereka berdua berjabat tangan, kedua pemuda berambut hitam itu. Lalu Snape berjalan cepat seperti kelelawar keluar dari pintu, menuruni bukit dan berDisapparate seketika. Regulus masih diam di tempatnya sejenak, membayangkan kehormatan besar yang akan segera diraihnya, lalu sambil tersenyum lebar dia berjalan mengikuti jejak Snape dan hilang di telan udara.

Regulus tiba di Grimmauld Place dan berdiri memandangi dinding pembatas antara rumah nomor sebelas dan nomor tiga belas. Seketika sebuah rumah besar dan megah bernomor dua belas mendesak tembok-tembok itu ke samping dan ketika rumah tersebut telah berdiri secara sempurna, Regulus masuk ke rumah dengan bergegas.

Dia melewati bordes menuju dapur dan langsung berjongkok di samping ketel yang menjadi sarang si peri.

"Kreacher?" panggilnya perlahan. Si peri rumah dengan rambut putih di telinganya melongok keluar dari sarang dan ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, dia bergegas keluar dan membungkuk sangat rendah sampai hidungnya yang panjang menyentuh lantai.

"Tuan... Tuan Regulus... Ada apa Tuan bersedia mendatangi Kreacher di sini? Kreacher merasa sangat terhormat..." ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

"Jangan membungkuk begitu, Kreacher. Tatap aku..." si peri rumah menegakkan berdirinya dan memandang kedua mata hitam Regulus dengan penuh sayang. "Kreacher, dengar... Pangeran Kegelapan membutuhkan peri rumah. Aku diberi kesempatan untuk memenuhi keinginan Pangeran Kegelapan ini, tapi kesempatan ini baru dapat kuambil apabila kau bersedia bekerja sama. Ini kehormatan besar, Kreacher, kehormatan besar bagiku dan bagimu," Regulus meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu kecil peri rumah itu, "kau penuhi segala keinginan Pangeran Kegelapan dan kita berdua akan dikasihinya. Apa kau bersedia, Kreacher?"

Si peri menatap master kesayangannya, yang selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik baginya. Melihat binar semangat dan kebanggaan di mata sang master, Kreacher mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang diminta oleh Regulus. Sang master tersenyum senang dan melepaskan bahu Kreacher.

"Baiklah, Kreacher. Kapanpun kau siap, kau boleh langsung pergi menemui Pangeran Kegelapan..."

* * *

Huah, sulit juga membayangkan gimana reaksi Reggy saat mau nyerahin Kreacher ke Voldy. Masalahnya, kita ga tau detailnya gimana saat itu kan? Ya kalau ada yang agak ngaco sedikit dan ga sesuai dengan apa yang readers mau, maafin saya deh... Namanya juga masih belajar kan. Hehe :P Oh iya, yang kejadian tahun ini belum selesai, berhubung banyak banget yang musti diceritain jadi, panjang banget, baca setengahnya dulu yaa. Nanti, chapter yang menyusul masih di tahun yang sama, tapi kejadiannya beda dong :D Kripik nya masih ditunggu ya, mau kripik yang pedes atau yang manis saya terima dengan senang hati #ditimpukinkeripik. Selamat membaca ya.


	9. Chapter 9

**Maaf atas waktu yang lama untuk mengupload cerita ini. dan maaf juga beberapa chapter ke depan bukan chapter yang panjang dan bukan chapter-chapter favorit saya juga, maklum, ditulis di sela-sela kuliah yang sudah mulai menguras waktu -.-. tapi berharap bisa tetap membawa cerita ini di jalurnya. sangat amat butuh saran, kritik, yang pedas2 juga ga apa-apa, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling**

* * *

1978

Regulus Black duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan setumpuk Daily Prophet di hadapannya. Dia merobek beberapa artikel pilihannya, artikel tentang Pangeran Kegelapan, untuk melengkapi klipingnya. Beberapa saat lalu Kreacher baru saja berDisapparate untuk menemui Pangeran Kegelapan dan melaksanakan tugas apapun yang diberikan. Regulus tersenyum kecil mengingat hal ini, peri rumah yang dipakai adalah suruhannya... Pangeran Kegelapan pasti akan memberikan pujian dan akan mengatakan bahwa Regulus adalah abdinya yang paling setia karena hal itu. Dengan pikiran seperti itu Regulus melanjutkan klipingnya sambil terus tersenyum.

Ketukan tiba-tiba di pintu membuat perhatian pemuda itu teralihkan. Terdengar ketukan tongkat sihir di gagang pintunya dan pintu berderit terbuka menampakkan Mr. Black di baliknya. Regulus seketika berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mempersilakan ayahnya masuk dengan membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Terima kasih, Nak," ujar Mr. Black dengan suaranya yang tipis. Lelaki itu duduk di salah satu ujung tempat tidur Regulus sementara anaknya kembali ke kesibukan awalnya dengan koran-koran itu.

"Ada apa, Yah? Tumben Ayah mengunjungiku?" katanya sambil menatap Mr. Black dengan penasaran. Yang ditatap malah memandangi apa yang dilakukan anaknya.

"Kau tahu di mana Kreacher, Reg? Ayah cari kemana-mana dia tidak ada di rumah..." kata Mr. Black pelan sambil terus menatap koran-koran di tangan anaknya. Regulus justru tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan ini. Dia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kepergian Kreacher dan apa tujuannya. Dia yakin ayahnya pasti akan bangga dan senang mendengar hal ini.

"Dan Ayah tahu sendiri, sebentar lagi Pangeran Kegelapan pasti akan berkuasa atas dunia sihir. Ayah lihat semua berita tentangnya ini, semua ini bukan apa-apa, Yah. Bukan apa-apa dibandingkan bertemu dengannya dan mengabdi secara langsung kepadanya. Rezim baru akan segera dimulai, Yah, rezim di mana kita penyihir yang berkuasa. Sekarang mungkin Kreacher sedang membantu Pangeran Kegelapan mewujudkan hal ini. Peri rumah keluarga kita sedang membantunya! Ayah bisa bayangkan kedudukan apa yang akan kita peroleh nanti jika dia sudah benar-benar berkuasa penuh?" Regulus becerita dengan penuh semangat. Dari matanya memancar kekaguman akan orang yang diceritakannya itu. Sementara Mr. Black hanya diam dan mendengarkan ucapan anaknya dengan tidak menyela sama sekali.

Setelah Regulus selesai, dan dia terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Mr. Black menarik napas panjang dan menatap Regulus langsung di matanya yang hitam legam.

"Nak..." panggil Mr. Black.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau... pernah mendengar tentang... Horcrux?" ujar Mr. Black perlahan. Regulus tidak mengerti. Dia belum pernah mendengar kata itu. Maka Regulus hanya bisa memandangi ayahnya dengan keheranan dan penasaran.

"Horcrux?" tanyanya pada Mr. Black. "Apa... Dad?" Regulus menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda tidak mengerti. Mr. Black meraih salah satu artikel diantara perkamen-perkamen yang bertebaran di situ dan mengambil suatu artikel tua yang bercerita tentang meninggalnya seorang penyihir wanita bernama Hepzibah Smith, seorang kolektor barang-barang berharga. Regulus semakin tidak mengerti. "Dad? Aku tidak—siapa Smith ini?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mulai mencari tahu tentang Horcrux yang Ayah sebut tadi, jika kau memang tidak tahu..." Mr. Black berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Bahkan sihir yang paling hitam pun memiliki sisi yang lebih gelap lagi, Reg. Jangan sampai nurani mu yang baik menjadi redup karena kegelapannya," sambungnya sambil berjalan. Regulus terdiam, kebingungan akan perkataan ayahnya.

"Oh ya," Mr. Black seakan baru teringat sesuatu saat dia akan menutup pintu kamar anaknya. "Satu lagi. Aku akan memanggil Kreacher sekarang juga kalau aku jadi kau, Nak. Hanya sekedar saran, namun ada baiknya kau ikuti... sebelum terlambat," Mr. Black tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu.

Regulus diam dengan pikiran-pikirannya sebelum tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunan dan berteriak keras ke udara kosong, "KREACHER!"

Seketika Kreacher muncul terguling di hadapannya. Matanya nyalang, lengannya menggapai-gapai seakan dia tenggelam dan kehabisan napas. Regulus berjongkok di samping peri itu dan membalikkan badan Kreacher perlahan.

"Air... Air, Tuan... Kreacher ingin air..." suara Kreacher begitu lemah, Regulus ketakutan mendengarnya. Dia bergegas meraih gelas di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan mengisinya penuh-penuh dengan air. Kreacher minum air itu dalam sekejap dan Regulus kembali mengisinya dengan air lalu memberikannya lagi pada Kreacher. Setelah meminum bergelas-gelas air, napas Kreacher mulai teratur dan ekspresinya tidak lagi dipenuhi ketakutan. Regulus kemudian mendudukkannya di atas ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi, Kreacher? Apa yang terjadi saat kau menemui Pangeran Kegelapan? Ceritakan semuanya padaku..." Regulus duduk di samping peri itu dan menatapnya ngeri.

"Pangeran Kegelapan membawa Kreacher pergi," jawab Kreacher dengan suara pelan.

"Pergi? Pergi ke mana?"

"Ke sebuah gua, Tuan. Gua besar di sebelah laut, di dalam gua ini ada danau hitam yang besar," Kreacher bercerita dengan suara parau dan dipenuhi nada kengerian.

"Apa yang kau dan Pangeran Kegelapan lakukan di gua itu?" tanya Regulus.

"Kami naik perahu yang membawa Kreacher dan Pangeran Kegelapan ke tengah danau hitam itu. Di tengah danau, ada pulau kecil. Di tengah pulau itu ada sebuah baskom berisi r-ramuan, Tuan," Kreacher tiba-tiba bergidik ketakutan dan menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan. Regulus menggenggam tangan peri rumah yang kecil itu.

"Lanjutkan, Kreacher, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang..."

"Pangeran Kegelapan menyuruh Kreacher meminum r-ramuan itu sampai habis. Kreacher tidak mau minum ramuan mengerikan itu lagi, Tuan. Kreacher melihat hal-hal yang sangat mengerikan saat Kreacher meminumnya. Lalu Pangeran Kegelapan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin batu besar. Liontin itu diletakkannya di dasar baskom batu tadi lalu Pangeran Kegelapan mengisi baskom itu dengan ramuan yang sama..."

Kreacher gemetar saat melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kreacher kesakitan. Ramuan itu seakan membakar semua organ tubuh Kreacher, Tuan. Kreacher butuh minum, tapi di sana tidak ada air selain air danau yang hitam itu. Saat Kreacher mau meminumnya, muncul banyak tangan yang menarik Kreacher masuk ke dalam kolam dan tidak bisa keluar lagi. Sampai akhirnya Tuan memanggil Kreacher..."

"Di mana Pangeran Kegelapan saat itu? Di mana dia saat kau hampir mati tenggelam?"

Kreacher tampak ketakutan. "Dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Kreacher, Tuan. Setelah menaruh liontin di baskom dan mengisinya dengan cairan, Pangeran Kegelapan langsung meninggalkan Kreacher..."

_3 Desember 1978_

_Apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini? Apa yang telah aku perbuat? Aku hampir saja membunuh Kreacher hari ini dengan menyuruhnya mendatangi Pangeran Kegelapan. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Bahkan meskipun Kreacher hanyalah peri rumah, dia tidak layak untuk disiksa seperti itu ataupun dibuang begitu saja. Iblis macam apa yang selama ini kupuja? Aku telah mengambil jalan yang salah._

_Ayah telah memperingatkanku hari ini. Semua perkataan yang tadi ayah sampaikan pasti merupakan peringatan tersirat bagiku untuk kembali ke jalan yang benar. Aku salah. Hidupku telah berpatokan pada sesuatu yang salah besar. Aku harus berubah, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua. Semua tindakan yang dilakukan Pangeran Kegelapan itu jahat, hampir sama jahatnya dengan pembunuhan dan aku tidak mau mengabdi kepada pembunuh._

_Berarti selama ini Sirius benar. Aku telah terjerumus di pihak yang salah. Maafkan aku, Sirius. Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu, karena tidak mendengarkanmu. Kau tetap kakakku, selamanya._

* * *

_Widiih... yang ini lebih susah lagi dari bab sebelumnya. Saya ga tau dari mana Reggy tau tentang Horcrux itu, sementara Dumbledore aja baru tau setelah ingatan Slughorn dikasihin ke dia kan. Jadi Reggy bisa tau dari manaaaa... Saya bingung, saya bingung... Seingetnya saya sih, Reggy kan anaknya penurut banget tuh ya sama ortunya, jadi menurut saya sih yang bisa nyadari Reggy ya ortunya lagi... Ngeliat karakter ibunya yang kayak gitu, saya rasa ga mungkin deh ibunya yang nyadarin. Sementara Mr. Black sendiri kan jarang banget dimention tuh sama JK Rowling. Yaa, saya pinjem aja deh karakternya, hihi. Sekali lagi maaf buat yang kurang setuju sama jalan cerita yang saya bikin ini. Tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya. Masih tetep loh ditunggu kripiknya. Hehehe._


End file.
